Through Hazel Eyes a fic remix
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: A companion piece to the story "A Man Of Honour", "Through Hazel Eyes" tells of Mick and Coraline's courtship, from Mick's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and original plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. NB: certain scenes and dialogue taken directly from the episode 'The Ringer' written by Josh Pate. Again, no copyright infringement is intended.

Characters: Mick & Coraline.

Rating: NC-17 Very high-level sex scenes; some coarse language.

Very special thanks to Allegrita – beta extraordinaire – because if not for her skills, this fan fic would have ended up in the trash.

**A/N: This is not a new fic, it is a re-interpretation of _A Man Of Honour_, (which presented Mick and Coraline's courtship from Coraline's perspective). _Through Hazel Eyes_ – oddly enough – tells the same tale as Mick experienced it. So, I hope you enjoy it...**

**Through Hazel Eyes. (a fic remix.) Chapter 1. **

"I'll love you forever."

"_Forever_?" she echoed.

She sounded surprised and – _something else_, but I didn't know what. I'd just made her my wife – why did she sound surprised that I said I loved her?

_Women._

Still, I knew how lucky I was to have caught Coraline. She could have had any man she wanted, and god knows there were certainly plenty of guys around with more money and better prospects than me. I was only a singer in a party band that really wasn't doing all that well. But then again, if I wasn't, I never would have met the love of my life.

Coraline.

I remembered so clearly the first time I saw her wandering among her snooty guests, gliding like a swan. She walked back and forth in front of the band a few times, and I was gone. Thank god I wasn't singing, because I would have forgotten the words.

She was mesmerizing. _But a girl like that and a guy like me?_ It would never happen. I didn't want the guys to rib me about being so bowled over, so I made a real joke of it, saying I wouldn't kick her out of bed for eating crackers.

I tried hard to play it cool, but I couldn't keep my eyes off her. With her raven hair and that amazing red dress, she was a knockout. She sat on the chair like she was on a throne, observing her royal subjects. Then she beckoned me over.

I had to show her that I wouldn't run just because she snapped her fingers.

I had my pride.

On the other hand, my cock had a mind of its own, and I was half-hard just from watching her, so I thrust my hands in my pockets – to push my trousers forward a bit and disguise the bulge – before I sauntered in her direction.

She tilted her beautiful face up to me and said sweetly, "Can't you guys play something that'll get this snore on its feet?"

I laughed and said, "Like what?"

"I don't know, like Winony Harris or Little Willie John or just something with a little bit more rhythm?"

I offered her a little smile. Not much. Just enough.

"Well, gee, I don't know if this crowd would _like_ the devil's music."

"_That's_ why I want you to play it."

She was a strange girl.

"How about 'Good Rockin' Tonight'?" I suggested.

She rose from the chair, clearly confident that I was watching her every move.

"How about 'Ain't That Just Like A Woman?' I think that that would be _much_ more shocking. Don't you?"

She was a real piece of work. An ice princess if ever I'd seen one. But I had to show her that I was still the boss.

"On one condition," I stated confidently.

"My name is Coraline."

"I didn't say what the condition was."

"That's always the condition."

She kissed me lightly on the cheek and walked away.

For the rest of the evening Coraline ignored me – deliberately, I was sure of it. She didn't even glance up when we played 'Ain't That Just Like A Woman?' although a few of the guests gave us dirty looks. For some reason, the rest appeared to be more amused than offended. At least they paid attention to us.

Coraline's party finally began to wind down a little before dawn. The guys and I had been packing up our instruments when she appeared out of the darkness with a bottle of champagne in hand.

She caught my eye and asked, "You wanna get wet?"

Then she turned towards the pool.

I couldn't believe this girl. First she flirted with me, then she ignored me, and now that her rich friends were gone, maybe she thought it'd be fun to slum it with the singer. Yeah, well I'd show her.

I took a few steps towards her and said, "You don't even know my name."

What she did next shocked me though; cool as anything, she turned back to face me and asked: "Do I need to?"

I was popular with the ladies. I didn't have to take that kind of treatment from any girl, no matter how rich or beautiful she was. I needed to regain the upper hand.

"Maybe you should come to one of my _real_ gigs," I suggested.

"This _was_ one of your real gigs."

Damn, she was arrogant. Then to make everything worse, she turned her back on me.

"Will you give me a hand?" She wanted me to unzip her dress, calm as you please, like I was her husband or something!

As I unzipped her dress, I felt all the blood go straight to my cock. She was naked underneath. No brassiere, no panties, not even stockings – just bare legs. And a tattoo on her shoulder. A tattoo!

Before I could think of something to say, she dived straight into her swimming pool, and swam a lap.

She returned to the side of the pool and smiled up at me, saying, "Are you going to join me or not?"

"I don't have my swimming trunks."

"You don't need any in my pool."

The girl was truly unbelievable. She turned onto her back, showing off her beautiful breasts, and did the backstroke across the width of the pool. My god, she looked stunning in the moonlight.

I didn't wait around for another invitation.

By the time Coraline reached the far side of the pool, I had undressed and slipped into the water next to her. She stood shoulder-deep in the water and turned to face me. She was so beautiful – I felt like I'd been drugged. She just stood there, looking at me. For a moment I thought she was gonna reach out and touch me, but then the moment was gone. I knew that I should say something but all I could do was stare at her. Then suddenly she sighed and turned as though she was gonna leave the pool, and I knew I had to move or lose my chance.

I gently took Coraline's wrist and pulled her into my arms – then I pushed her against the side of the pool and kissed her, softly at first, but by the way her body pressed into mine I knew it was alright to kiss her more passionately. I pushed my hips forward against her to let her feel my impressive size against her belly. She must have liked it because she dug her long nails into my back. Then I pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss her slender neck instead.

All of a sudden she stopped digging her nails into my back, and I have to admit that I was relieved because I'd thought that she was gonna draw blood, the way she was going.

I kissed her neck, scraping my five o'clock shadow against her skin just enough to let her feel it. Then her hand found mine and she pulled my hand up and practically invited me to fondle her breasts! Damn, I almost came on the spot. Her nipples were so hard, and I didn't think it had anything to do with the cold water in the pool. No, she wanted me as much as I wanted her. But even after all that she still shocked the hell out of me when she slipped her dainty hand between our bodies and grabbed my cock.

In that moment, my entire body went as stiff.

Oh, sweet Jesus, she started to stroke me.

I groaned softly and started to kiss her mouth again. I caressed her lips with my tongue, and she opened up to me completely. I took that as my cue and slipped my hand right to her sweet spot.

Oh god, she was wild. She parted her legs to let me get my big hand between her thighs. I slowly slipped two fingers inside of her. She was so wet and velvety and tight. _Sweet Jesus. _ I tried to remember where I'd left my pants but I could barely think. Of all the times to be left wondering if I had a condom. _Not good, St. John. Not good at all._ Then again, if she kept on stroking me, I wouldn't need a condom for a few minutes anyway.

_Oh god, I was gonna come. _

And by the feel of her sweet pussy pulsating around my fingers, so was she!

Abruptly, she tried to push me away, so I took a step back. My cock was throbbing painfully – I needed to come – and I had no idea what I'd done to upset her.

"Oh god, Coraline, baby please ..."

I heard my own voice trail off as she turned and left me standing in the damn pool without so much as a second glance.

_Women_.

*****

I swore to myself that I'd stay away from Coraline, the teasing bitch. And I kept that promise for exactly four nights, till I couldn't stand being away from her a minute longer. So I put on my best suit and went to see her. She answered the door wearing a stunning pink satin negligee, looking for all the world like she was expecting me – except that her beautiful face was cold, her expression almost bored.

She opened the door to me, but blocked my entry. Her behaviour wasn't making any sense.

"Why did you leave the other night? We were just starting to have some fun."

I smiled and tried to kiss her – God, I needed to feel those lips against mine again – but she turned away from me, acting offended. The ice princess had returned.

"What night?" she asked, frowning.

Suddenly I realised why. I looked past her at the candlelit room, and then I noticed the good-looking guy who was making himself at home in Coraline's armchair, drinking a martini. Jesus. _Was she_ _married?_ Couldn't be, I quickly decided. If the sharp-dressed guy had been Mr. DuVall he would've punched my lights out the moment I tried to kiss his wife.

I looked into Coraline's dark eyes. A man could so easily get lost in those eyes. Who was this girl and why did she have such a hold over me? She was making me crazy.

"I get it – that's fine," I said, trying to be as cool as she was.

I turned around, stuck my hands in my pockets and walked away.

Part of me hoped that she'd call out to me, but she didn't say a word.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and original plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. NB: certain scenes and dialogue taken directly from the episode 'The Ringer' written by Josh Pate. Again, no copyright infringement is intended.

Characters: Mick & Coraline.

Rating: NC-17 Very high-level sex scenes; some coarse language.

Very special thanks to Allegrita – beta extraordinaire – because if not for her skills, this fan fic would have ended up in the trash.

**Through Hazel Eyes. (a fic remix.) Chapter 2. **

The small part of my alcohol-soaked brain that was still _almost_ functioning warned me to stay away from Coraline. That little voice in my head said that I'd be sorry if I went to her home drunk. I didn't listen. I wilfully ignored it. And that was how I came to be banging around her house in the middle of the night.

Tapping on the windows. Behaving like an idiot.

If only I could have gotten her out of my head, I would have been alright – but there wasn't enough booze in the world to make me forget about her.

She made me so crazy.

"_Hey!_ Hey, I know you're in there!" I called out. Coraline moved serenely into my line of sight. She looked like a goddess. "Where's your boyfriend? _Send him out._ I've got something for him."

"Send who out?" She spoke as though I had no reason to be jealous. "There's nobody here."

"Then let me in."

She watched me like I was an animal in a zoo, as she moved gracefully across the room to the door and my hopes soared. She was gonna let me in.

"I'm not in the habit of letting inebriated men into my house at two in the morning."

Her words felt like a punch in the gut.

"You stood me up! You stood me up three times!"

I tapped three fingers against the glass. I had to make Coraline understand what she was doing to me. But her next words showed me that she had no idea how I felt.

She favoured me with one of her gorgeous smiles, but her tone of voice was indifferent.

"I'm sorry – okay? We'll make it up."

Apparently she thought that was the end of the conversation, because she turned away and walked into another part of the house. I watched her through the full-length windows as she glided through the rooms.

I walked around the house to the patio. I honestly didn't know what I was gonna do. All I knew was that I couldn't walk away again. Then she smiled at me – almost like she was daring me to be a man. To claim her as my own.

I picked up a patio chair and swung it hard against the glass wall and the barrier shattered.

She was mine.

I felt broken glass crunch beneath my shoes and then she was in my arms, soft and yielding. All silky hair and satin-smooth skin and lips that parted in response to my kiss.

Suddenly she pulled back from me and I swore that if she ran from me again, I'd forget about her. I'd find someone else. I wouldn't let her haunt me for the rest of my life.

But she didn't run.

She pointed towards what I assumed was the bedroom. So I swept her into my arms and carried her into her room. Even though I'd grown up poor and currently lived in a boarding house, I still recognised expensive furnishings when I saw them. Coraline must have laid out more money furnishing her bedroom than I made in a year. And I admit that I was surprised that she had a double bed – which was probably why I stumbled.

_Smooth, St. John._ _Real smooth_.

Thankfully Coraline didn't seem to mind that we landed in a tangle on her bed.

The small part of me that was sobering up wondered what kind of respectable single girl owned a double bed – but the truth was that I didn't care. I had to possess Coraline.

I laughed a little then rolled on top of her and began to kiss her again. Damn, the girl really knew how to kiss. She was driving me wild. I was trying to get her out of her fine silk negligee without tearing it, but I couldn't seem to make my hands work properly. Still, I was doing my best to please her, and judging by the way she was reacting, she must have been enjoying my touch. I'd been told since I was a little kid to always be gentle with girls; I just hadn't known how much that lesson would pay off when I grew up. After all, if the lady is enjoying herself, it's a win-win situation. And Coraline was most definitely enjoying herself.

She was nuzzling me and she seemed to be sniffing me – which was weird, but cute just the same. I was sober enough to be concerned about squashing her with my weight, but somehow she seemed to enjoy it. I felt her tug my undershirt free from my trousers and slip her hands beneath. I flinched before I got a grip on myself. Coraline's hands were so cold. Still, my mom always said a girl with cold hands has a warm heart. I hoped Mom was right about that; she was right about most things.

Suddenly Coraline said, "Roll on to your back for a moment, Mick."

I did as she instructed, wondering what she was gonna do. I didn't have to wonder for long. She put her soft hands flat against my chest and touched me all over my chest and stomach. She was really confident, and I was happy to notice that her hands had warmed up a lot.

When she pushed my shirt off my shoulders, I sat up, shrugged it off and threw it on the floor. Then I gently removed Coraline's negligee and laid her back down on the bed. Getting her out of her nightgown without tearing the delicate fabric was going to be another matter, though. There didn't seem to be anything to untie, so I just eased the narrow straps down off her shoulders, and when she didn't stop me, I worked the bodice down until her perfect breasts were exposed. I stared at Coraline for a moment – probably with my mouth hanging open – and then I stroked her nipples really softly with one finger. Because my hands are large and strong, I always remembered to take care to touch a girl lightly. And apparently I'd done the right thing because Coraline put her little hand around the back of my neck and pulled me down to kiss her. Of course I was only too happy to oblige, particularly when she ran her hands down my back to my ass.

I pulled away from her lips and moved to her throat. She immediately arched her neck so I kissed and licked her neck until she moaned. Then I ran the tip of my tongue across her collarbone and kissed my way down to her breasts. I sucked her rosy nipples until she moaned my name. Then she actually said that she couldn't wait any longer and asked me to take my trousers off.

Jesus, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

I moved across the bed, stood up and removed my trousers and boxer shorts. Earlier in the night I had been pretty damn drunk, but I'd sobered up enough to remember that I needed a condom. I had my hand stuck firmly in my pants pocket trying to find the condom I was sure I'd put there, when I felt Coraline's soft hand on my hip.

She whispered, "It's alright Mick – there's no need."

I wasn't sure if I'd heard her right, so I turned towards her to check and found she was naked. Every rational thought flew right out of my head in an instant.

She looked into my eyes and said: "You can trust me."

I lay down on the bed, and pulled Coraline into my arms. The only other time I'd had her naked and pressed against me was the first night in the pool. At least this time, she couldn't run away from me – or so I thought. A moment later, she asked me to close my eyes and I felt her climb off the bed. I was a bit concerned that she might trip in the dark, but since it was her home, I figured she'd know her way around.

I knew that Coraline had returned because I could smell her perfume, plus I could even though I had my eyes shut, I could tell the room had some light. She'd brought some candles in from the living room. That was nice; I enjoyed being able to see her.

I smiled as she lay down on her side on the bed, and then reached out and touched my face. He hand was warm – it must have been all the running around, gathering the candles.

I reached over and laid my palm against her cheek. My God she was so beautiful.

"I love you, Coraline."

She smiled but didn't say it back. Maybe she thought it was just the booze talking. I put my arms around her and rolled on top of her. She had her legs pressed together so I pushed slightly with my knee, to encourage her to open up to me.

"I'll be careful, baby ... I won't hurt you." She surprised me then because she pushed me over onto my back. "Coraline, what are you–"

"Hush – trust me Mick – you'll like this."

Coraline straddled my hips and then grabbed my cock. I looked into her big brown eyes and wondered what the hell she was playing at.

"I _love_ the way you touch my breasts," she whispered.

_Jesus, she was forward_. It took a lot to embarrass me, but she'd managed. I watched her face as I cupped her breasts. She looked almost annoyed that I was looking at her. What she said next really shocked the hell out of me.

"Lower your eyes Mick. Watch as our bodies meet."

And she carefully lowered herself down onto my cock. Oh, sweet Jesus, she was so wet and so tight. Then she moaned and raised herself back up really slowly, before sliding right back down again.

I slipped my hands around Coraline's back and pulled her down to lean against my chest. She yielded willingly, and her firm breasts felt so good pressed against me. As I began to run my hand up and down her spine, she squirmed with pleasure, which doubled mine.

At that moment, it was a good thing I was laying down, because otherwise I would have fallen down when the girl of my dreams buried her face in my neck and murmured, "I love you, Mick."

I pulled her closer and my body responded for me. I surged into her, and for a moment I thought I was being too rough, because she turned her face away from me. Then she covered her mouth delicately to hide the sounds of her pleasure. After all, Coraline had class. Still, it was more than enough to tip me right over the edge, and oh, God, she squeezed me in the most amazing rhythm until I felt like I'd been milked dry. I'd had plenty of experience, but I'd never felt an orgasm like that in my life.

When I stopped shaking, I took a deep breath and let my muscles relax. Coraline sat up and gazed down at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She looked as blissful as I felt, so I began to stroke her gently, with just the tips of my fingers. The skin of her arms and shoulders, breasts and stomach was so soft. Coraline's luscious lips parted in a moan, and I pulled her back down to rest on my chest. I wrapped her in my arms and in one smooth movement rolled us both over so that she was on her back. That was much more dignified for a girl like Coraline. I pushed myself up on my arms so that I didn't crush her, and she immediately pulled her legs up high around my back. I was in so deep, I was afraid of hurting her.

"Lie down Mick – I want you closer."

She was so little, I was afraid of putting any more of my weight on her, but she didn't seem to mind. Suddenly she dug her fingernails hard into my back, and without thinking I pounded into her. A moment later, we both climaxed together. And once again, she stifled the sound of her pleasure with her hand.

Once I'd sobered up completely, I really needed to tell Coraline that I was flattered that she enjoyed herself; I certainly didn't think any less of her because of it.

We spent the rest of the night kissing and holding each other, but suddenly, Coraline sat up in bed and told me to go home. It wasn't even sunrise yet! I'd thought we'd be spending the day together, but when I complained, she dismissed me by saying that she had appointments that she couldn't break and that we'd see each other again soon.

I was hurt and confused, but I got dressed without saying anything else. Coraline put her negligee back on and showed me to the door.

As I was about to leave, I said, "Can I see you tonight, Coraline?" I heard the edge of desperation in my voice and hated it.

She put one soft hand against my cheek, and then said, "No."

"That's it? Just 'no' without an explanation?"

"I have plans for tonight, Mick." She smiled. "That's all."

"Do your plans include your _other_ boyfriend?" I demanded. I would not share Coraline with another man.

She stared up into my eyes, but I couldn't read her expression. God, she was stunning in the first light of dawn.

"Good morning, Mick," she said, and kissed me softly.

Then she closed the door in my face.

_Okay_, I thought, _if that's the way she's gonna be..._

I turned and walked down the drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and original plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. NB: certain scenes and dialogue taken directly from the episode 'The Ringer' written by Josh Pate. Again, no copyright infringement is intended.

Characters: Mick & Coraline.

Rating: NC-17 Very high-level sex scenes; some coarse language.

Very special thanks to Allegrita – beta extraordinaire – because if not for her skills, this fan fic would have ended up in the trash.

**Through Hazel Eyes. (a fic remix.) Chapter 3. **

"Mick, I have _very_ exacting tastes when it comes to the cuisine I prefer – and you can't afford my predilections – so stop asking me to have dinner with you and think of another way to entertain me. Somewhere _other_ than a restaurant."

I had no idea why Coraline was so angry. Most girls _liked_ going out for a meal. Obviously Coraline had money, but even so, I'd offered to buy her steak dinner, and they didn't come cheap. I may not have had a lot of money, but I did know how to treat my girl right.

I stared at her. I knew I was being rude, but at that moment I didn't care. Maybe if I looked deep enough into those mysterious brown eyes, I'd find some answers.

The silence dragged on until Coraline said, "Would you like to go for a drive up the coast? It's such a beautiful night – we'll take my car."

She definitely wasn't taking no for an answer; without waiting to hear what I had to say, she went out of the room and came back with her purse. She threw me the keys without a word, and I escorted her out to her car.

At least she was letting me drive.

We'd been on the road for a half-hour when Coraline turned to me, delighted as a child. "Oh, stop here, Mick!" she chirped. "The beach is so beautiful in the moonlight."

She dropped her hand onto my upper thigh, really close to my crotch, and every nerve in my body reacted. Fortunately, she didn't seem to notice, so I parked the car, then jumped out and opened Coraline's door. She accepted my offer of help and allowed me to hold her hand as we walked down to the sand.

It felt so right to be walking hand-in-hand with my girl.

Suddenly Coraline stopped. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed. "We left the blanket in the car."

I kissed her. "I'll get it."

I ran back to the car to fetch the blanket, and when I returned we found a nice spot to spread it on the sand. Coraline settled down next to me, sitting demurely. I stretched out on my back, supported my head with my hands, and took in every inch of my girl as the light of the full moon washed over her. She looked so beautiful with the wind playing through her curls.

Suddenly she leaned over and touched my face.

I smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

I looked into her sweet face with my heart overflowing. "Nothing. Everything. The future. _Our future_..." I let my voice trail off. I loved her desperately, but I still wasn't ready to speak of marriage.

Coraline smiled and shifted into a kneeling position at my side. Then she started to unbutton my shirt.

I covered her hands gently with my own and shook my head.

"We have the beach all to ourselves, Mick. Just relax and trust me."

A minute later I was clad only in my boxer shorts. I unzipped Coraline's dress and she let it fall to the sand. Somehow she seemed so _naked_, even though she was still wearing a slip. I pulled her down into my arms and she stretched out next to me, with her face against my chest.

We lay like that for a while before she began to run her fingers through the hair on my chest. In response, I started to ease one hand up and down Coraline's spine, touching each vertebra as though they were keys on a piano. She arched her back in obvious pleasure, but then suddenly shifted and resumed her kneeling position at my side.

I wondered if she wanted to go home, but she simply met my unspoken query with a smile so radiant that it outshone the moonlight.

She leaned down and kissed me. My hands found their own way into Coraline's silky hair, as she moved her attention to my neck. God I loved the way she nuzzled me there; I could feel her lips and tongue moving against my skin. I tilted my head to show her how much I loved it, but she began to kiss her way down to my chest until she reached my nipples. I shivered as her tongue flicked against my skin. It was all great until Coraline began to kiss her way down my stomach.

Every muscle in my body went rigid, and I whispered, "Ah ... baby ... _what_ are you doing?"

She sighed softly and murmured, "Trust me Mick, you'll like it."

She couldn't be doing what I imagined. I mean, I'd heard stories from a few guys about a certain prostitute in Europe during the war, but no nice girl would do that.

And I'd never dream of asking a nice girl to do that, either.

_Oh sweet Jesus_. Coraline had her mouth right above my shorts. I thought she breathed right through the fabric, but it must have a breeze because it was so cold that I gasped and started coughing.

She glanced up at me for a moment, and after that she lowered her head again. She sucked my balls right through the fabric before nibbling her way up the length of my cock.

_That couldn't be happening. _

Yet I felt Coraline ease my boxer shorts down over my hips.

Soft lips ... wet tongue ... humming ... _oh God_. Her breath blowing across my wet ball. I shuddered and asked her to do it again. She did. Her hand gripped me. Then her mouth encircled me.

"Oh my God ... _Coraline_ ... oh God!" I couldn't stop myself from coming, and she kept her mouth on me the whole time. I couldn't believe she'd done that for me.

As I lay there gasping, she kissed her way slowly back up my body. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes, of necking, I ventured, "Is there ... _um_ ... anything I can do for you, baby?"

She immediately sat up and took off her slip in one graceful motion. Then she removed her brassiere and panties. I lay there watching her, amazed at her perfect beauty.

Staring into my eyes, Coraline slowly lifted her right hand and traced her curves all the way down to the apex of her thighs. Then she held up her hand to show me how her wet fingers glistened in the moonlight.

I looked at her fingers and swallowed a little nervously, and then I gently laid her back against the blanket.

As I kissed her deeply her body rose in response to my touch, and she moaned as I brushed her breasts with my hairy chest. Oh yeah, she always liked that. But then she put her hands on my shoulders, and I thought that she pushed me downwards, just a little.

I kissed her breasts and teased her by caressing her nipples with my tongue. She moaned and wriggled beneath me – but I knew she wanted more. I kissed her right down to her dark nest of hair.

She opened her legs wide to me, so I ran my fingertips up and down the velvet skin of her inner thighs.

_Surely she didn't want me to...? _

"Mick, please ... _please_ ..."

I leaned down and began to plant soft kisses on Coraline's upper thighs. At that moment I heard her breath catch as if she was on the verge of tears, so I gently placed my mouth against her lips. Apparently it was the right thing to do, because she jerked her knees up and opened to me totally.

_She was completely shameless. _

Still, I wanted to give her as much pleasure as she'd given me. And it was actually enjoyable for me as well, in kind of a dirty way. She smelled so sweet, and my lips and tongue played along her folds, exploring and tasting her. Suddenly Coraline gasped and I knew I was doing well.

She made a wild grab for my shoulders and encouraged me to move above her. I looked down at her with a big grin on my face and she smiled in return.

"Make love to me, Mick."

I didn't need to be asked twice. Coraline closed her eyes and dug her nails into my back I slid into her; the mix of pleasure and pain was powerful. It wasn't easy to make love on the beach, since the sand kept shifting under our weight, but oh, God, it was worth the effort. I was worried about hurting her, but she arched her back and cried out my name seconds before I finished.

I was so satiated that I fell asleep holding Coraline tight in my arms. The next thing I knew, she was shaking me and saying that we had to get home. But at least she stayed cuddled up against me as I drove her home in the gradually brightening dawn.

Coraline asked me to park her car in the garage, and I noticed that she shaded her eyes against the pale sunrise. I'd never known anyone to have such sensitive eyes. I escorted my lover inside, and told her I wanted to stay; as usual, she told me to go home.

Tired of being dismissed like a servant, I walked away.

*****

Somehow Coraline managed to get my band a few gigs at a classy nightclub, and the owner said we were better than he'd expected us to be. I wondered why he'd offered us the job if he hadn't heard us play, but in the end, it didn't matter. He paid us well, so I wasn't about to bite hand that feeds.

On our last night at the club, Coraline showed up wearing the same red dress that she had worn at her party the night we met. That dress brought back some sweet memories. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and the moment we finished the first set, she beckoned me over, echoing that first night. I walked off stage and Coraline asked me to follow her.

So I did.

She led me into the back and stopped in a little alcove beneath a staircase. As soon as we were hidden in the shadow, she turned, leaned back against the wall and pulled me close.

"Congratulations on your success Mick. You're a _hit_ with the crowd here."

_Thanks to you, baby. _

I tried to kiss her but she turned her cheek towards me, so I turned my attention to her neck instead. Coraline laughed softly and whispered that I should stop, but she obviously didn't mean it; not when she had her arms wrapped around my back, pulling me closer. She moaned; that sound drove me out of my mind. I smiled against her neck and gently pressed my knee between Coraline's thighs, and she immediately wrapped one leg around my hip. I gently pressed my knee between Coraline's thighs, and she immediately wrapped one leg around my hip. Not needing more of an invitation, I slid my hand down her curves until I found the hem of her dress – then I ran my hand up her thigh, past the top of her silk stockings, and found that she wasn't wearing any panties. God, she was dirty sometimes. I laughed softly as I pressed Coraline harder against the wall, and gently caressed her with two fingers.

I was still kissing her neck when Coraline undid my fly and freed my straining cock.

"I want you Mick – _take me!_ Right here."

The touch of her soft hands drove any remaining rational thought right out of my head. I lifted her up so that she could slide down onto me. She moaned as I entered her; moaned louder as I thrust my hips in time with the rhythm of the song on the jukebox. Her voice was a chant in my ear as she said my name over and over.

When we were both sated and trembling from the exertion, I eased Coraline down and helped her find her balance, and we quickly straightened our clothes. I tried to kiss her on the mouth, but she turned away again.

"Don't mess up my lipstick."

I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

"After what we just did, you're worried about your _lipstick_?"

Her face turned cold. "I'm going to the powder room," she said, and turned away from me.

"Coraline!" I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from walking away. Searched her beautiful brown eyes for some trace of warmth, but there was none. "I love you so very much – but I don't understand what you do to me. _I'm not myself when I'm with you_. I don't recognise the man that I am when I'm around you."

"Alright then, Mick – _it's_ _been fun_." Her voice was ice. "So long."

She started to walk away. I couldn't let her go. I spoke the three most important words of my entire life.

She stopped and turned back to face me.

"What did you just say?" she enquired in a bored tone.

"I said, _'Marry me, Coraline'_. Please baby, I love you. I can't live without you!"

"Let me think it over, Mick."

I watched as she strolled away in the direction of the powder room, leaving me feeling like a desperate fool.

*****

The next two days were the longest I'd ever lived through. Coraline wouldn't see me; wouldn't talk with me on the phone. When she finally consented to be my wife, I practically begged her to marry me that month, and I could hardly believe it when she agreed.

There was too much to organize and no time to do it. I didn't have the faintest idea how to organize a wedding, but Coraline assured me that it was just like a big party – and she was a pro at organizing parties. I was relieved when she told me to leave it all to her.

When I told Coraline that I needed to meet with her father to formally ask for her hand in marriage, my poor angel broke down crying. I held her in my arms and kissed the tears away, and she quietly explained that both her parents were dead. She had no other family, although her best friend Cynthia was as close as a sister. Of course, I agreed that she should be invited to the wedding.

But when Cynthia arrived in L.A. she made no attempt to hide her dislike of America, and more than that, she glared me as though she hated me. My bride's best friend or not, the woman gave me the creeps. I was awfully glad when she said she was planning on returning to Europe immediately after the wedding.

Coraline insisted that the wedding ceremony be held in her home rather than a church, and that it could only commence one hour after sunset. My mother thought it was all very odd, but I didn't care – I just wanted to get married. However, on the big night, Mom was enchanted. The way the trees had been adorned with lights made the entire garden look like a fairyland, and Coraline modestly accepted the praise for managing to organise the wedding so beautifully, so fast.

My bride was a remarkable woman.

The ceremony itself was quite traditional, even though the venue wasn't, and there was never a bride as beautiful as Coraline. The whole evening went well, even though it mostly passed by in a blur – except for the unpleasant incident when I found Coraline's business associate Josef behaving like anything but a gentleman with my young cousin Nancy. In fact, quite a few of Coraline's guests behaved strangely – or maybe it was just that I just wasn't used to the high society types. They all looked hungry but they refused to eat anything, even though my family commented on how wonderful the food was.

Even Coraline seemed restless, although she usually shone at parties. When I asked if she was alright, she said that she just wanted to be alone with me.

She whispered that I was her love and her light.

*****

I carried my breathtakingly beautiful bride across the threshold and promised to love her forever.

Laughing, we landed together on the bed, and snuggled as close as we could, given that Coraline was still in her wedding gown. I was eagerly anticipating the consummation of our marriage, when I felt a sharp pain in my throat.

_She was biting my neck. _

After the first moment of shock, I fought against my captor, but she was impossibly strong. As I struggled, I felt my throat tear open.

And then everything faded to black...

The end.

*****

Readers of this story may also be interested in the companion one-shot, _Misty, Watercolour Memories,_ which tells the story of the wedding – and touches on Mick's turning.


End file.
